Returning Home to You: The Only Gift I Want Sequel
by Innocent Sake
Summary: In this Syaoran returns to Japan to be with his Cherry blossom. Sweet fic .
1. Returning Home to You: Sequel to The Onl...

Returning Home to You: Sequel to "The Only Gift I Want"

Author's note: Hi everyone! I am so glad that you readers wanted me to write a sequel! I feel so special 

since you people like my writing. Also part 2 of All for Love, will be out in a few days. Now on with the 

legal mumble jumble. All characters used in this story rightfully belong to Clamp and various others. (I 

look around to see if there are any suits around). *Sigh* I am so glad they stopped bugging me! NOW on 

with the story.

Syaoran and Sakura are 15 yrs old.

@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~

Syaoran was tossing and turning in his bed

trying to get to sleep, but it was no use for 

he could not fall asleep no matter what. He

decided to do some writing in his journal.

He then got out of his bed and stumbled

over to his little desk, where his notebook 

was. He sat down, picked up his pen, and 

started writing about whatever he was 

thinking about.

@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~

"Returning Home to You"

I try to go to sleep, but I can't 

because I keep on dreaming

of returning to you, when I 

know I can't. I long to be

in your arms again and breath

in the smell of your hair, which

smells like freshly bloomed

cherry blossoms. I know that

my place is in Hong Kong to

lead my family clan, but my 

home is with you in Tomoeda,

Japan. And I have just 

realized that Christmas day 

is almost here. Knowing that 

you will be sad because I will

not be there with you hurts me

so deeply. Most of all I want to 

return to you, so I can reassure 

you of my undying love for you.

For you are my world and without

you, I would be forever lost. But

no matter what, I will find some 

way to be with you on Christmas

day, to return to you and never 

have to come back to Hong Kong.

To be together, forever...

@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~

Syaoran closed his journal and thought

about what he just wrote. "I have to 

go back to Japan, for Sakura" he quietly

said to himself. He then changed his

clothes and packed his bags. He called

the airport and bought a ticket, with the

money he had been saving, since he was 12.

He quickly wrote down a note to his family

explaining why he had to leave and why 

he will not be returning.

Syaoran grabbed his stuff and ran out of his

house. He got into a taxi and went to the

airport in a hurry. Then he jumped onto 

the plane which would return him to his love.

"I can't wait to see the look on Sakura's

face when she sees that I have returned

for her" he said, smiling and blushing at the 

same time. It was very late, in fact it was 

12 in the morning, so he decided he should 

get some sleep. Syaoran quickly fell asleep,

and after an hour was awakened by a 

a passenger, telling him that they have arrived

in Japan.

@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~

A/N: Should I write part 2 of Returning 

Home to You or should I just leave you 

people to wonder what happens at the end?

Well tell me in your REVIEW! HURRY! 


	2. Returning Home to You: Sequel to The Onl...

Returning Home to You: Part 2

Author's note: All characters used in this story rightfully belong to Clamp and not to me. And I am making 

no money off of this story, so CLAMP don't send the suits after me because I already sent you $100 so 

there! Now on with the Sakura and Syaoran mush!

Sakura and Syaoran are 15 in this fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran slowly stepped out of the plane and

walked into the airport to claim his baggage.

He then called a taxi and headed toward his

old apartment. As he looks out the window 

of the taxi, he can feel Sakura's weak aura.

" Soon we will be together " he said. 

Syaoran then saw that it began to rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finally reached his apartment and saw 

that all of his old furniture was exactly

where he had left it. He then walked

into his bedroom and stopped when 

he saw that there was a young girl, that

was his age, sleeping on his bed. 

" Miss I think that you should, leave

now because this is my apartment" said

Syaoran in a firm tone of voice.

" You would make me, your girlfriend,

leave and go walk back home in the 

rain?" asked the young girl. "Sakura?!"

said Syaoran. He then walked over to the

bed and scooped the girl up in his arms,

and saw that it was Sakura, for he could never

forget those beautiful green eyes of hers.

Syaoran then let Sakura back on the ground

to stand up. He then felt that his romantic

and passionate side, urged him to kiss 

Sakura so much. "I missed you so.."

But Sakura was cut off when Syaoran

pinned her against the wall of the room

and kissed her passionately. He then took

one of his arms and wrapped it tightly 

around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to

him and with his other free hand, started 

to run his fingers through her hair. Sakura

just wrapped her arms around his neck and

kissed back. After a few minutes, Syaoran 

broke the kiss and looked at Sakura. "You

look so beautiful in the moonlight, Sakura"

said Syaoran with a smile on his face. He 

then scooped up Sakura in his arms and began

to start kissing her again. Sakura felt her

cheeks getting so red and she was so happy

that Syaoran was back. Syaoran started kissing

Sakura's neck, which made her blush even more.

She was totally aroused by Syaoran's behavior,

that she pinned him on his bed and french kissed

him, very gently. Now it was Syaoran's turn

to start blushing. He blushed even more when

he realized that Sakura was only wearing a large

t-shirt. Syaoran and Sakura started totally making

out with each other for like an hour! When they

stopped kissing they realized that it was 2:30 am

and that it was still raining. "I guess I am sleeping

here with you tonight, my little wolf" said Sakura,

smiling. "um..um..um.." was all Syaoran could

say. Sakura curled up next to him and layed her

head against Syaoran's chest. "I love you, Syaoran"

said Sakura. "And I love you too, Sakura" said Syaoran,

but saw that Sakura did not hear him for she had

already fallen asleep. He then pulled the blanket over them

and wrapped his arms around his precious Cherry 

Blossom and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Part 3, the final chapter will be out soon...hopefully...

Please review this story and could you guys give me some

ideas for the next chap? Please?


	3. Returning Home to You: Sequel to The Onl...

Returning Home to You: Part 3 

Author's note: Hey people! Sorry it took so long again to put up the last part of this fic, but I got really lazy 

and I couldn't think of anything to write. Well... actually I still don't know what I am going to write as I am 

typing this, but I am sure that an idea will come to me. As always CCS belongs to Clamp and various 

others. I do not own CCS. I only wish that I did so I could have lots of money (^_^). And I am making no 

money off of this story. OH! And also if you have not read "The Only Gift I want" I would recommend that 

you read that first and the first two chapters of this story before moving on.

I am not going to say their age cause I already told you guys before. But I guess in case you forgot 

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran are 15.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The moon had set and the sun had rinsed up and it was now morning. And we see our two favorite Card 

Captors fast asleep still. 

Sakura's eyes began to flutter and she awoke. She slowly opened her eyes trying to remember what had 

happened last night, for her mind was absent minded for a moment. Sakura then remembered that Syaoran 

had come back to her last night and they few asleep beside each other after their major make-out session 

(o^_^o). She then rolled over to her side to see that Syaoran was not sleeping beside her.

'Was that all a dream?' she thought.

She then sat up in her bed and saw that Syaoran was practicing his sword exercises.

'Still the same old Syaoran,' she said in her mind.

Sakura then quietly got up from "their" bed. She blushed when she thought that. She decided to kiss 

Syaoran good morning so she went up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Good morning, my princess wolf," said Sakura.

But Syaoran did not know it was Sakura, but thought that it was an intruder and did not hear what she had 

said. He then turned around and swished his sword at the person behind him ready to attack.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," was what Syaoran heard. He then looked up to see that it was not an intruder, but only 

his Sakura. He saw that he accidentally made a small cut on her arm. Now he had felt very guilty for 

hurting his beloved.

"Sakura I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" he exclaimed being very worried.

"It is ok. It was my own fault. I shouldn't have snuck up behind you," said Sakura.

Syaoran then ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Sakura's arm. He then hugged her very 

tightly and kissed her very gently. He just couldn't stop kissing her. Sakura kept backing up until 

accidentally fell on the bed with Syaoran on top of her. Syaoran started to blush madly. They continued to 

keep kissing each other for a few minutes. Then Sakura looked to her left and on the desk next to the bed 

was a calendar and it read that it was the 24th of december. 

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Sakura.

"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh...nothing... I just forgot that I...um...promised Tomoyo that I would go shopping with her today," said 

Sakura trying to be calm. She was panicky because she had no Christmas present for Syaoran, since she 

didn't know that he would be coming back yet and wanted to go buy one for him without knowing it.

And with that she told Syaoran that she would be back soon and went into the bathroom so she could 

change, grabbed her stuff, and flew right out the door in a flash.

'I wonder why she was so panicky,' thought Syaoran.

He then looked at the calendar to see that today was Christmas eve and he hadn't gotten a present for 

Sakura (But he was too dense to figure out that that was the reason for Sakura freaking out). He then 

changed into some clean clothes, grabbed his wallet, and walked out the door heading toward the direction 

of the mall.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sakura kept on running and running until she reached Tomoyo's house. She knocked on the door and 

Tomoyo answered it. Sakura then told her that she needed help picking out a present for Syaoran. Tomoyo 

agreed to help her friend. So they both headed to the mall.

They finally got to the mall and boy was it packed. There must have been a million people walking around 

in that mall. Sakura and Tomoyo almost got lost in the pack, but luckily they stayed together. The were in 

the mall for hours and still had found nothing for Syaoran. 

"Maybe we should just give up. I mean we have been here for 3 hours and still have found nothing," said 

Sakura.

"No! We have to keep looking or else you won't have anything for Li-Kun," said Tomoyo.

They walked around for another and were about to go home, but then something caught Sakura's eyes. She 

walked into a jewelry store and looked at two gold rings. One had a peony flower on it and the other had a 

cherry blossom. She asked the clerk how much the rings were. The clerk told her that the rings were being 

sold for $100 dollars. Sakura's eyes became sad as she knew that she only had $70 dollars. Then Tomoyo 

popped up beside Sakura and told her that she would give her the $30 dollars that she needed. Sakura then 

hugged Tomoyo and paid the clerk the money. With their mission accomplished they headed on home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran had also been walking around in the mall for a couple of hours and had also been trampled by alot 

of people because he had fallen down and instead of someone helping him up, they had trampled on him 

almost killing him. He then saw a jewelry store (the same one that Sakura went to) and saw that they had a 

beautiful necklace. The chain was gold and the was a magnificent cherry blossom gem hanging from the 

chain. The cherry blossom was a light/dark cherry blossom with light green colored leaves. He saw that it 

was $60 dollars and quickly paid for it, making sure that no one else bought it before him and headed on 

home.

Syaoran finally got home and decided to call Sakura. He knew that she went shopping with Tomoyo, so he 

called Tomoyo's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ring Ring Ring!

"Hello, this is Tomoyo"

"Hi Tomoyo. This is Syaoran."

"So what can I do for you Li-Kun?"

"Well is Sakura there? I would like to speak to her."

"Of course she is here. Let me go get her."

"Hi Syaoran."

"Hi my love."

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come by my apartment. I have something to give you."

"Ok, I will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok then. See ya soon Sakura."

"Bye Syaoran."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well how did you like it? And don't worry I will have the epilogue up in an hour. So don't worry. 

You will find out how they like each other's presents. And I am now glad that I am finished with this short 

series, so I can concentrate on my series "All for Love" and "Starting Over." Please REVIEW! REVIEW, 

REVIEW, and REVIEW!


	4. Returning Home to You: Sequel to The Onl...

Returning Home to You: Epilogue

Author's note: Well here is the epilogue. The end to my short series... Well all good things must come to an 

end, so I guess this is it for this story. Hope you enjoy this last chap! And I want to thank everyone who 

read this story. Without you guys there would be no other reason for me to keep on writing! And the legal 

stuff is... well you already know, so just let me say DON'T SUE ME!

Characters are 15 in this story.

' means thoughts

" means someone saying something

( ) means author's notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura: So what did Syaoran get me?

Sakura-Chan: I thought you read the story already.

Sakura: I forgot and misplaced it, so please tell me!

Sakura-Chan: Nope. You will just have to read the epilogue.

*Syaoran walks in*

Syaoran: I will tell you what I got you, Sakura-san.

*Sakura blushes*

Sakura: Tell me!

*I grab Syaoran by the collar of his shirt and stare at him with a death glare*

Syaoran: Um...better...not.

Sakura-Chan: Good. Now Sakura go to your room and Syaoran... well you can stay here with me!

*Sakura goes to the room where Tomoyo is hoping she will tell her and Syaoran stays with the author*

Sakura-Chan: Now on with the story! *Me hugs Syaoran*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura had just left Tomoyo's house, in a hurry to get to Syaoran's apartment. She couldn't wait to show 

Syaoran what she had gotten them for Christmas. She was skipping along being so happy that she didn't 

notice that she was about to walk across the frozen pond. She then felt the ice underneath her feet and was 

about to fall flat on her face, when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind, saving her from the 

fall. She turned around and thanked the person who saved her.

"No problem, my love," said Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Thank you so much for saving me from falling flat on my face!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran then looked down at the floor, blushing madly, and handed Sakura her Christmas gift.

"For me?" said Sakura. She then looked at the box he handed her. It was pink with peonies all over. She 

then opened the box and saw the beautiful cherry blossom necklace. It was a gold chain and a cherry 

blossom shaped gem hung from it. Light green gems were shaped as the leaves and the flower was a 

light/dark pink color.

"I got that for you so it would symbolize my promise to you that I will never leave you again and that my 

love for you will never die," said Syaoran, who then took hold of Sakura's hand in his. Sakura then blushed 

and loved it when Syaoran opened up to her.

"Well I want to make the same promise to you, Syaoran, so I got us this," said Sakura. She then hands 

Syaoran a jewelry box that was dark green. He then opened it to reveal two gold rings. One with a peony 

flower with his name engraved on it and the other with a cherry blossom with Sakura's name engraved on it 

as well.

"They are promise rings. The one with my name, you wear it and the one with your name, I will wear it. 

So, then no matter what we will always remember each other and the promises that we made to each other," 

said Sakura with a smile appearing on her face. She then took a step closer, until their faces were inches 

away from each other. "My promise to you is that I will always love you no matter what and that I also will 

never leave your side," she said and with that she kissed him gently on the lips, making Syaoran blush 

tremendously.

"Thank you for the necklace and your promise, Syaoran-san," said Sakura.

"Thank you for the ring and for your promise, Sakura-san," said Syaoran.

And with that they walked hand in hand to Syaoran's apartment. They snuggled up close to each other, for 

it was very cold, and watched some romantic movies together while sipping hot cocoa. 

"Aishiteru, Syaoran."

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

They then kissed each other again once more. After a couple of hours, they then fell asleep in each others 

arms, dreaming sweet dreams of each other.

'Aishiteru,' were the thoughts of both couples as they slept, snuggled up together, throughout the night.

**_The End_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So how was it? I hope it was a decent ending to my fic.

Please REVIEW my story. Please don't be too harsh!


End file.
